The Living Dead
by Undead Priestess Shashaiti
Summary: Imhotep has been ressurrected once again, this time by a teenage girl in the modern world- 2009. But, things have gone horribly wrong here. Now, he must do what he never expected he would ever have to do... save the world from man-eating zombies.
1. Rising Again

"**The Living Dead ****" By Undead Priestess Shashaiti**

[NOTE: Hi! 2nd fic, LOL!

Just a note: I'm giving Imhotep a new power in this story- he can speak in tounges/ foreign languages that he did not learn, yet suddenly comprehends.Also, this story is told through Imhotep's point of view. And this story is WAY BETTER than it sounds according to the summary, TRUST ME.

...Yeah, I got the idea for this story right after watching "Zombie-land", LOL. That reminds me,

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY, IMHOTEP, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED THING MENTIONED IN THIS FIC. IT IS JUST A NON-PROFIT STORY AND I AM NOT TRYING TO INFRINGE ON YOUR COPYRIGHT- IT'S SAFE. I AM JUST A FAN-FICTION WRITER. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!

Thanks! ^_^

Oh, and PLEASE give me reviews! They are much appreciated!!! Thank you! ^_^

Here's the fic! ^_^ ]

**CHAPTER 1- Rising Again**

I heard a voice in the darkness, reaching out for me, calling me back, resurrecting me from this bleak place reserved for me alone. The voice was unfamiliar to me; I wondered if, like Evelyn so long ago, this person was resurrecting me by mistake. What other reason could there be?

_Why? Why is it that I can not remain dead, now that I have no reason to live?_

The process was complete- I was in my body once again. I opened my eyes- the eyes I stole from some explorer long ago had stayed with me, as the first victim's regeneration on me does- and I saw my reflection in glass. I looked to my side. _--What the hell?!? I'm in a case!_ Suddenly, my ressurector flipped the glass covering over, shattering it on the ground. She reached a hand out, helping me up. "Ah, thank GOD! Imhotep! It worked- you're AWAKE!" She said in English, smiling. _Hey, how does she know my name?_ As I stood there, I finally got a thorough look at her- she was about 5 and a half feet tall, a bit shorter than I, at 6 foot 3 inches; she had long, wavy, light-brown hair flowing down to her waistline, and striking emerald green eyes. She was a bit weighty- not ridiculously overweight, but curvy. She was undoubtably a young girl- she was probably in her teenage years. _Why_, I wondered, _would she bring me back to life? _

Suddenly, I heard a harsh, shrill scream come from the hallway of this building that I would later learn was a museum.

Limping toward us, an arrow protruding from her leg, came... _WHAT THE FUCK!?!_ – a human woman with blank, clouded eyes, matted blonde hair, and blood caked on her clothes, apparently having dripped from her mouth.

"Crap!" the young girl muttered as she reached into the pocket of her black leather jacket. She pulled out a hand revolver, aimed it at the grunting, bloody woman, and shot her in the face. She immediately collapsed into a lifeless heap.

The girl looked at me. "Imhotep, we need to go. I'll explain all of this later." She said, grabbing my clothes and throwing them to me. For a moment, I was confused. I glanced down at my bare, mummified body. _I've been naked this whole time..._ _in front of a young girl? GOOD GODS!_ I slipped on my loincloth and robe as she proceeded to pick up the black Book of the Dead from where she had dropped it once I had awoken. Putting the revolver in her pocket and tucking the book under her left arm, she grabbed my hand and proceeded to leave the room.

_Well, she seems to have a plan. I suppose, for now, I'll follow her... I mean, it's not like I have much else to do!_

We went through the hallways of the building and eventually exited through the shattered glass doors.

_Wow... this definitely is not Egypt._

In the parking lot, once again, I heard the piercing, loud cry of afew strangely altered humans.

"Damn it! Here, hold this!" She said, tossing the book to me as she let go of my hand and reached for her gun. As I held the book while she shot at the bloody, mangled men sprinting toward us, I realized that my hand that she had touched did not decay! _How is this possible? I thought my body only refuses to decay when the human who touches me is... _The thought made me feel very strange. _It would make sense as to why she brung me back, but I haven't had anyone like that since... HER! And never someone so young! _Once the girl had killed all four of them, she made a motion for me to follow her. We got to a large blue truck which she opened and told me to get into. She put the key in, starting the vehicle, and we left .

For a minute, as we drove down the secluded highway littered with abandoned cars, we were silent. But the girl broke it. "You know, it's funny- it used to be illegal to drive until you were 16 here. But I just turned 15 this month, and look- I'm driving without a permit and no one cares. ...Geez!" She pulled down a shade to block the sunlight in her eyes. "It's so bright for October! I guess that's Florida for you." "...Florida?" I asked. "Yes. You're in the United States of America. You were brought here by some Egyptologists who found you in the desert. You were going to go on a nationwide tour in museums like the one you just left, but then, the disease broke out, and everything kind of stopped..." "...Disease?" "Yeah... you remember those people I had to kill back there?" "...Yes." "They got the disease. Ever since June, people have been just dropping dead in the streets and then becoming alive again In a minute... as a man-eating zombie. But the random dropping dead stopped quite a while ago. Now, if you get bitten by a zombie but you don't die, you'll become one in a day or so." There was silence. "Imhotep, the zombies aren't like you. You're a mummy. You can still think and feel. Those zombies... all they have is bloodlust. Nothing more." "But... how is this happening? What caused this?" "That's just the thing- we don't know either! If we knew, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as it is! Maybe the human-zombie ratio wouldn't be 1- 48 all over the world! But, now, we're pretty hopeless. The zombies just keep killing and killing us. Hell, I might be the only human left in this city for all I know! My family is all zombies now except for me, I know that!" "Oh... I, uhmm... I'm sorry to hear that." Silence returned for a moment. "All I really had was this truck and everything in it... but now, I have you." She said. _So it's true... she does–_ "But, you know, I was thinking... do you want to kill off all the humans with your girlfriend anymore?" she asked, interrupting my thought. "Oh, no. Not anymore. I wanted to for Anck-su-namun and I, so we could be together, but....... our relationship faded, so... I feel no need for it... or anything, really..." _How does she know so much about me?!?_ "Okay..." She said, gathering strength. "Imhotep, I... I think you're our last hope. Could.... could you try to save the world? I'll help you, I'll do whatever I can, but... will you try, please?"

_I didn't see that one coming!_

"You're not joking, are you?" "No, of course not! I... I really think we need you to save us!"

Silence came once more. "...Please?" she asked with a desperate plea hidden in her voice.

"...Alright."

"Really? REALLY?!? YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" She said, pulling the car over to embrace me.

My mind was racing. _Dear Osiris, what am I getting myself into? How the hell am I supposed to save a world in chaos, let alone a world I once intended to rid the human race from? I remember, once, I wanted to kill them all so badly... and after she left me, life felt so pointless... I suppose, now, I have purpose... As for this girl, this confirms what I thought... _"I...I'm sorry, Imhotep, does this feel awkward to you?" _I don't know exactly how to deal with that... _"No...No, I ...I like it..." _But, I must admit, this girl.... she's... warm..._"What is your name, child?"_It's been so long since anyone's touched me willingly, especially while I'm still mummified... _"I'm Ife." _It feels so good..._ "Alright, Ife. ...What year is this?" "2009." _It's been longer than I thought_! "...How do you know my name?" "It's a long story... you have a couple movies based on you..." "...Movies?" She leaned back, looking me in the face. "You don't know what movies are?" she asked, skeptically. "No, I don't." "...Hmm..." Ife climbed into the backseat, rummaging through piles of miscellaneous items, until she found this thing called a portable DVD player and two DVDs entitled "The Mummy" and "The Mummy Returns" "It's funny, I hear these guys aren't zombies yet..." she muttered as she slid back into the seat next to me. "Imhotep, you should probably see this." She said, holding up the DVDs.

_...This modern human world just never ceases to get more strange, does it?_


	2. Creatures

Chapter 2: Creatures

_I stood in the middle of the streets of a modern city, watching all the people pass me by._

_People. Look at them… look at the beasts…_

_On the sidewalk, a woman screams. _

_I see her being mugged by a taller, stronger man. After beating her to the ground and taking all of her money, he proceeds to strip her. I cringe at the thought of what he plans to do. I want to stop him, but I can't move. I'm frozen where I stand- some kind of paralysis. _

_But I observe as the people, in their ignorance, do nothing to save her._

_Gunshots ring out from behind me. As I turn, I see that there were two men in a gunfight over nothing more than an argument. One man just lost. _

_Nobody cared._

_Some crazed people belonging to a group of some sort ran through the streets yelling of what would happen to the hostage one of them had by the neck if their needs weren't met._

_I wonder what cause is so worth killing an innocent stranger._

_Not a head turned._

_A fistfight broke out, and it just left the bar. Other drunkards begin to join._

_I turn to see a cemetery full of people dead from a war that caused endless bloodshed._

_The people walk nonchalantly through the city, letting the trees, the buildings, the whole WORLD begin to burn around them, no concern ever entering their thoughts._

_Some people walk by me, muttering, "Look at him. He's a monster."_

_My rage gathers into a scream, which, to my dismay, makes no noise. _

_Damn these people. They kill each other off so slowly, so painfully, so mindlessly…_

_I begin to want to kill them, just kill them all off so I don't have to bear witness to their wretched acts, their blind hatred, their malignant ignorance…_

_I blink._

_Everything has changed._

_All of the people have fallen where they once stood. Everything around them has frozen. The sky has darkened to an ominous charcoal color. It is like the whole world is dead._

_And I was not the cause of it. Instead of feeling relief that they were dead, that they could no longer harm their own breed to the point of turmoil, I felt… apprehensive. Like something even worse was to come…_

_I heard a horrid, raspy inhale of breath from one of them. The man slowly got up, blood pouring from his mouth, nothing in the reflection of his hazed, gray eyes. Others soon followed, until slowly, one by one, all of the people- no, not people; zombies- arose, bloody, thoughtless, and hungry. _

_They all turned, looking at me._

_Suddenly, they all came running, screeching towards me._

_I try to move, but I still cannot. _

_One leaps, like a great predatory cat, coming downward on to me. _

_Using my arm, I hopelessly shield myself from the fiend about to strike me…_

Gasping, gripping my robe, I woke up.

_Damn it! This is what happens when I try to sleep!_

I sat up in the car seat that was laid flat to serve as a bed of sorts, rubbing my eyes. Glancing out the window, I realized that it was still night on the highway. I looked at Ife. She was still asleep, snoring loudly. _It's just me right now… I have time to think…_

…_What the hell am I doing?_

I put my hand to my forehead. _What are the chances of me ending up here, in this situation? ME! For the past couple of days, I've been fighting zombies with Ife, on behalf of the humans! I, who used to want to kill them all! What has changed my mind about them? They, whom called me a creature? They were more like brutes themselves! All they did was kill each other! They did… but why do I feel so different now? Saving them… feels so… JUSTIFIED…_

I sighed.

…_I'm in denial, aren't I?_

_I know why I feel like I need to protect them now, really. _

_I'm no longer the creature… the zombies are. I'm not treated like a monster anymore._

_In fact, it's quite the opposite. _

_Now, I feel —HOLY FUCK!!!_

Six blood-spattered zombies, during my thoughts, had apparently gathered at the truck door opposite to me, hissing and drooling for a taste of Ife's flesh.

_Damn, these bastards get annoying!_

I quickly got out of the vehicle, stepping towards the grotesque figures whom came to me willingly, hoping to make my mummified body their next meal, their eyes glowing in the dark like that of a feline. _Why is it that they must have a feature like a cat?_ I held up my hand, concentrating on my powers intensely (which, due to my not regenerating to the point of appearing human yet were hard to access), and levitated one of them. I hurtled it back into another with incredible force, knocking two zombies down for quite a while down the road and killing them as I punched another one over the bridge, letting it fall howling to its death. As another one rushed towards me, I backhanded it with enough strength that it's body slammed up against the truck and came groaning and stumbling back to the bridge railing, where it held on to steady itself. There, I grabbed it and broke it's neck with a strike from my elbow. I kicked the 5th one in the chest, making it fall to the ground to stun it momentarily as I used my inhuman abilities to drag the other one over to my hands and quickly strangle it, blood pouring from it's mouth. As the last remaining one got up from it's trauma, I kicked it down again before lifting it with my powers and flinging it onto a mangled, totaled car with sharp broken pipes projecting upward from the open hood. The zombie landed right on the spikes- back first, the metal piercing straight through his body. It writhed in pain for a minute, groaning and bleeding before death finally got a grip on it.

All was silent.

Looking over the bridge railing and up, I saw the moon_. It's rather lovely at this time of night. _Relaxing from what I had just done, I breathed in and out… inhale, exhale…

"Hi, sexy!"

I was glad that she saw my back at that moment, because I had a sly, satisfied grin on my face.

_I love it when she says things like that!_

I turned around to see Ife, sitting in the seat I had left, the truck door open. She had a coy smile.

"When did you wake up?" "When you got out of the truck. You slammed the door pretty loud." "…Oh." I said. _How is it that I did not notice that?_ "I'm impressed! Six zombies by yourself without a weapon!" she continued. "Well, I do have superhuman abilities to help me, remember?" I said. "Yeah, but didn't you say that at this point, using them made you exhausted?" Ife asked. It was true, I felt like I should try sleeping again, despite my immortal ability to not need it. "Well…yes." "Exactly. I'm in awe that you're so skilled at it when it makes you so tired!"

_Damn, she's good at stroking my ego!_

"Why don't you come back and get some sleep? A handsome man like you needs to rest so you stay strong." She said.

I know it probably sounds a bit feminine or absurd, but… I really love it when she tells me I'm attractive. I mean… look at me. I'm a mummy. My whole body is mummified. Any other human would scream and run at the sight of me. But all I can hear right now is her telling me I'm irresistible.

I feel less like a creature, and more like a…human being again.

She moved over to her spot in the car, and I got in to mine, closing the door behind me.

"Goodnight, Imhotep." She said.

"…Goodnight… Ife." I responded.

_When I'm around her, I feel so… at peace…_

_She's 15. Remember that. She's 15. She's only 15…_

…_Somehow, that seems completely irrelevant to me…_


	3. Warmth

**Chapter 3: Warmth **

The next evening, we were at a Walgreen's parking lot in the middle of nowhere.

**BANG!** "FORGET MY ASS, EAT MY BULLETS, ZOMBIE MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Ife shouted as she killed yet another zombie.

_It's actually quite entertaining to watch. _

I saw it out of the corner of my eye as I fought off a few of them myself, beating them up with brute strength and using my powers to hurl them everywhere.

There were about twenty of them. There WERE. But now, they're all dead.

Gasping, Ife said, "Dear God… wow… I don't care what anyone says, we're officially bad asses…" After a moment, we had to laugh about that.

"You can wait here if you want to. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said as she put all of her guns on one of the backseats of the truck, grabbed a big, white, empty pillowcase, and began walking towards the store's entrance. "Umm… alright." I responded. She got to the entrance, but the automatic doors didn't open, and it looked dim inside. "Yeah, it's deserted." She said to herself before kicking through the motionless glass door that shattered on the ground. _It's lucky that she's wearing those boots; otherwise, her leg would be bleeding like hell right now. _

She walked in to the building then, and about 20 minutes later, she came out, the full pillowcase slung over her shoulder like a rucksack. She stopped at the truck and threw it into the backseat with the rest of the unorganized items.

I saw that in it were many various items, but there was one particular thing that there was an overabundance of.

I picked one up. "…What is this?"

She looked at it. "Cream with a strong eucalyptus scent."

"Why did you get so much of it?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"…No."

"Imhotep, these zombies, as you know, are extremely bloodthirsty. While they're feasting on human flesh, they don't really pay much attention to differ what they're eating from what they're inhaling. Somehow, an undetermined amount of other people's blood gets into their lungs. In order to stay alive, zombies must only breathe in so deeply, or else the might breathe deep enough to react with the blood. Eucalyptus is a plant that naturally makes you breathe very deeply. Therefore, because of the vapors it gives off, they breathe in so deeply that they breathe the blood, and once they do, it's only a matter of minutes before they drown in it. So, whenever zombies smell the plant or anything scented like it, they will either die from it or go away from the scent, depending on how smart the individual is."

"Truly?"

"Yeah!"

"…That's unbelievably convenient! – IFE, NO!!!"

I pushed her to the side, her body landing in the car seat. The zombie that leaped at her from the trees did not get to take a bite from her- instead, it landed on me, it's bloody neck meeting my arm to hold it back. Ife screamed. But, hastily, the situation was reversed. I flipped over, and since the zombie was under me and therefore unable to do much, it's face met my fist, knocking it unconscious. To make sure that it would be able to kill people off no longer, I stood up and, using my powers, plunged it into a large tree. Judging by the snap I heard that came from the tree, I'd say the bastard died.

"Imhotep… you saved my life…" I turned to see Ife, whom had gotten out of the car. "Imhotep… thank you…" She stepped closer to me. "Thank you so much…" She stared into my eyes, smiling. Her fingertips caressed the side of my face.

"I always knew that you were pure of heart. I was sure of it. You were just misunderstood. That's all. I knew. All you wanted…more than anything… was to be loved. I could relate to that…"

She embraced me, warming my body all over.

"…My God, you're an angel. You're so beautiful… everything about you is so enticing… your dark, intense eyes… your strong body… it's like some marvelous artist sculpted you. You're flawless. I…"

She looked down, becoming timid. "…I… what I really want to say is…" She stared up into my eyes once more.

"…I…"

Her gleaming green eyes gazed at me imploringly, as if unsure what move to make.

Slowly, she decided what she wanted to do- she came closer to me, delicately, seeking permission, watching for my move, waiting for a sign.

I looked intently back at her, saying still, giving her leeway to do what she intended…

Soon, she just decided to go for it.

She closed her eyes, leaning on me, and my eyes closed, too, as her warm, pink, wet lips met my ancient, experienced, mummified ones.

It feels so good!

We stayed like that for a long time.

Then, we parted.

"Imhotep, I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than anyone. I love you eternally. I've always loved you. I love you so much I could marry you right now. I love everything about you. I love you, and I already love your children whom haven't even been conceived yet. I love you more than I even thought possible. Do you understand what I mean? I LOVE YOU!"

There was silence for a moment.

She backed away, letting me go.

"Dear God… I'm sorry… I said too much…"

"No, wait! Ife-"

"This happens every time I feel any form of affection! I go overboard! I scare the other person off!"

"Ife!"

"How are you even going to handle that, just finding out a teenage girl loves you?"

"I didn't just find that out now."

Silence again.

"What? …How? When did you find out…?"

"On the day you resurrected me. When you touched me, I didn't decay. If I'm still in the form of a mummy, my skin decays upon touch- unless the person touching me feels affectionate towards me. I knew the whole time."

She backed away, a hand on her face.

"Wow. …That's just awkward. Awkward… ha! The story of my life!"

She walked to the other side of the automobile and got in.

For a moment, I felt frozen. But then, I began to walk to her side of the car.

I opened the door, climbed in on my hands and knees on top of her, and closed the door.

"Listen to me, Ife. Every time you have a kind word for me, my heart melts. I've never had a human care about me more than you have. Ever since I met you, I don't feel alone. I feel so good when you're with me… I'm at peace, and I'm happy for the first time in a long time. I love you, too!" I said.

For a while, she was still.

Then, she put a hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked.

She was quiet.

"You don't have to hide it, you know." I said, taking her hand off of her mouth.

She was beaming.

"You really love me?" she asked.

"Yes, Ife, I love you!"

I kissed her.

Oh, how I love the feel of your lips on mine!

We parted momentarily, but then she kissed me again, our tongues meeting in each other's mouths, moving playfully as her hands searched on my back and rear end mischievously and my hands gripped onto her thighs.

We parted once more, and breathed.

"Okay, Ife… I can't go that far looking like this."

"Hmm?"

"Making love, I mean… I don't know what would happen if I did it like this. I should regenerate fully first."

"Well… okay."

We were silent for another moment.

"Until then, is there something else you want to do with me?"

"Yeah, umm… we could just hold each other tightly, you know? I'm not that hard to please, Imhotep."

I always thought that she was warm…

"Alright."

We shifted where we were a bit- we laid the seat down, first. We lay on the seat together, both of us laying on our side, embracing each other and kissing repeatedly.

My Gods, her warmth… it's so wonderful… she feels so good, like a gift from someone Holy… that's how she sees me, I've heard… In her arms, the world makes sense to me; her lips could calm down the harshest of storms; everything gets better when I'm with the girl I love.

"…Hey, Imhotep?"

"Yes?"  
"Do you think, instead of using humans as your regeneration victims, you could use zombies?"

"…Hmm, I've never thought about that…


	4. Sleep

[Author's note: For the past couple of chapters, the machine that puts my text into this website has been messing up a bit. _It's forgetting to put some of Imhotep's thoughts in_ _italics_. So, if it does it anymore, I'm sorry. …But, I don't know how to fix it since it's not my fault. .

2 reviews! Thank you! ^_^ Keep on with the reviews everyone, please. I like hearing from you. ^_^

Now, on with chapter 4! ^_^]

**Chapter 4: Sleep**

"You know, on a scale from 1 to 10 on the ironic meter, this gets about a 55."

That's what Ife said as I looked at my hand after regenerating from a zombie.

_It's the same exact result I used to get from regenerating off of humans!_

I continued my regeneration, eventually killing the other 2 zombies we had managed to capture and tie to telephone poles.

Suddenly, I appeared to be human again (even though we all know I am most definitely not a human).

Ife was smirking.

"What?" I asked, amused.

"You're so gorgeous I don't think I'll ever be able to take my eyes off you." She said.

Grinning, I walked over and kissed her passionately.

I'm addicted to everything about her… her lips, her smile, her eyes, her voice, her heartbeat…everything…

Our lips parted as I stared into her eyes, and she back into mine.

She bit her lip, and then smiled demurely. She said, "You know, we're in Downtown Orlando- it shouldn't be hard to find a deserted hotel here."

"You just read my mind." I said alluringly, pulling her searing body closer to me in an embrace before another kiss.

It feels like I've anticipated it for so long…

We drove around for a while, looking at tall, glass buildings, short, gray ones, and many things in-between, until we found a hotel that looked satisfactory for our purpose…

We entered it, and were immediately met by about 14 zombies in the lobby.

"Watch this." I said to Ife. I waved my arm, and an unseen force from me knocked all of them off of their feet, through the air, through the glass windows, and onto the street outside, dead upon contact.

"Impressive! Saving the world should be no sweat for you, my love." She said seductively.

She hopped over the empty desk and grabbed a random room key from behind it.

"Okay, room 302. That seems to be on floor… 7. …Hey, how the hell do you think they arrange these rooms? It seems random to me."

We got in and out of the elevator, and she proceeded to search the floor for our room as I quickly killed any zombies we met on the way.

Finally, we found it.

She closed the door behind us and locked it as we got into the room. Rapidly, I searched the space. "Any zombies?" "…No, Ife. It's just us." "Umm…okay."

I looked at her, wavy light brown hair luminous from the sunset, red dress outlining the curves of her body, skin shimmering in the light, glossy green eyes fixated upon me, rosy pink lips bent in a smile.

"You're beautiful. Ife, you're so beautiful…"

I could hardly help myself as I approached her and kissed her feverishly once more.

I can't resist this girl!

"Imhotep, I have to tell you this one thing first… I guess I should have said this earlier…"

"What, my dear?"

"I'm a virgin."

I caressed her cheek. _Of course she is… so innocent…_ "I'll be gentle."

She began to kiss my neck, sucking it in, giving me a love mark. I slipped my robe off slowly, as to not interrupt her marking me, and let it fall to the floor.

Once she had finished it, she noticed my half-nakedness with a grin.

Her hand moved to the bottom of her scarlet colored dress, in the middle of her thigh.

She grasped it, and pulled it up ever so slowly, revealing the gratifying skin of her body and her matching pearl-white underwear, inch by inch, until it was off and thrown aside.

Ahh, look at her…

The sight of her stimulated me. My large erection was apparent, and it was hard to contain the smirk I had from watching her.

She reached behind her back, undoing the hooks of her bra.

Yes…yes, go on…

She pulled off one strap, and then the cup, revealing her round, soft breast and pinkish nipple. The other one soon followed, and the bra was put with the dress.

She's lovely…

She reached for my loincloth, and, grasping it, pulled it down to my ankles, revealing my completely hairless body in its entirety. I kicked the loincloth off of my feet.

She stood up again, smiling, pleased with seeing me nude, a hand on her panties. She slid them off of her legs, and, like me, kicked it aside. I saw her dark, mousy brown pubic hairs.

Yes…beautiful…

I got down on my knees and picked up her leg. I pulled her black leather boots off - one foot, than the other.

Standing once more, I embraced her naked body, my hard penis rubbing against the smooth skin of her inner thigh, our lips meeting again, tongues frolicking in each other's mouths.

Our lips parted. "Come to the bed with me." I whispered.

I walked to the large, soft bed, and Ife followed me. I pulled back the bed sheets, and motioned for her to go ahead. She lay down on the mattress, and I climbed on top of her, throwing the sheets back over us.

We kissed as she opened her legs to me.

Ahh, yes…

Our lips parted. I caressed her pretty face, smiling.

"Ife, it will hurt for a moment. But then… it will be like heaven."

"…Alright, Imhotep."

We held each other's hands as I made my move.

I began to enter her.

The first thing I felt was warm wetness, welcoming me to her body.

Going deeper, I found the thin layer that was her hymen.

My beautiful virgin… my lover…

I broke through it.

She gasped in pain. I kissed her on the lips… and her neck… and her ear, otherwise keeping very still, letting her get used to the feel of us being together, waiting for the pain to subside a bit for her.

My Gods, she feels so good!!!

I began to make love to her, starting out slowly, gently, yet passionately.

We breathed in and out, lightly at first, but heavier over time.

Soon, I moved quicker and harder, pleasure taking over every inch of my body, dominating the air that I breathed.

"Ahh…Oh my God… Imhotep, it feels so amazing- AH! I love what you do to me… How is something so good even possible? OAH!!!"

AHH! This feeling… OH, yes, YES! My love, my love, being with you… it's like I'm in heaven right now!

The sensation from our lovemaking was extremely emotional, exhilarating, and so…breathtaking! It was pure sexual heat, passionate and deep --sweet love in a physical form. The moment, I remember, was… perfect.

Our moaning became intermingled as the sex became more intense, coming closer and closer to a climax. Until…

"Ah! Yes! Imhotep! Oh my GOD! AHHH! YES! YES!!! YES!!!!!"

Looking at my lover, I noticed that tears had come out of the corners of her eyes.

"Ife, are you – AHH! Are you crying? OHHH! AGH!!!"

"YES- IT'S JUST SO BEAUTIFUL! OH, OAHH, AHHH!!!"

Suddenly, we couldn't hold back anymore. Her body gave in, an orgasm flowing from her at the same instant that I released my seed into her.

Our moaning calmed down, and soon, we were breathing, taking in the experience.

She kissed me again. "Imhotep… wow…that was… how do I describe that? That was magnificent!" she said, delighted.

I rested my head, nuzzling her neck, smiling, much more than satisfied.

Breathing.

I got out of her slowly and carefully, blood from the first time soon following.

"Stay here." I said as I got up and walked to the restroom. In there, I found a washcloth that I drenched in warm water from the sink. Using the wet rag, I wiped Ife's blood off of me. I walked over to where she still lay, sitting down in front of her.

"Oh, Imhotep, I-" "Hush, my love. I want to do this for you." I said, adoringly. "…Okay." She agreed. Gently, I wiped away her blood from between her legs, from the soft folds of her entrance, her inner thighs. She may have been blushing from my willingness to clean up the aftermath of our passion on her, but I find it to be reasonable… and, perhaps, a bit tender. For a girl who just lost her virginity, at least, I think it's a bit romantic.

When she was clean, I put the rag back in the bathroom, and returned to the bed.

The sun had set, and the moon was shining.

Ife moved over, and I got back onto the mattress and under the sheet. Suddenly, she kissed me again, laughing gleefully a bit, entangling her leg around mine as she partially laid on top of me, one arm around my torso, the other on my shoulder, her soft breasts meeting the skin of my chest.

"I love you, Imhotep!" she said, heat engulfing me.

I supported her, one of my arms grabbing her waist as the other squeezed across her back.

"I love you too, Ife."

"Goodnight, my lover!"

"…Goodnight, my love."

For a while, she stayed there, snuggling me.

Then, she fell asleep where she was on me.

It was…rather adorable.

I let her rest there as I watched her sleep all night, grinning.

_Even if the Earth is in total chaos right now, even if it seems horrible everywhere else…_

Right now, here, with her in my arms, everything is right with the world.


	5. Blood

[Author's Note: After a too long hiatus, Undead Priestess Shashaiti has returned!!! ^_^ Alright… let me explain why this took so long, in one word… drama. Really. I took so long to resume this story due to drama… it was like a soap opera, what was going on… BUT IT WAS NO ESCUSE TO PUT OFF MY STORY!!! Especially at this point, when the first twist was coming! Forgive me, my readers! I do deserve to be chewed out, really, but… before you do, here's something I should have done long ago… CHAPTER 5 IS UP!!! ^_^]

**Chapter 5: Blood**

The next evening, we were driving away from the city. Ife was behind the wheel with her window down, her hair whipping in the wind. The sun shone on us through the silence as though the world were at peace, despite the truth being contrary. Riding on the secluded highway, my former enemies dead, my lover with me, the beasts nowhere to be seen, for the first time in a long time, I felt like nothing could go wrong. Even though our future was unsure, and we had no real definite plan to kill off the zombies, and everything could change in a second, I didn't feel like I needed to care about that. At that moment, I was no longer alone; I was alive; I was free. All was well.

But, these moments only last for so long.

It seemed to go in slow motion… Ife looked to me and smiled the joyful aura with her also, glad to be with me. She turned back to look at the road, and her expression changed. Her eyes widened and she began to yell. "OH MY GOD!!!" She slammed on the breaks, as I looked on in question. As the vehicle came to a screeching halt, my vision shifted to the girl in front of us, running from the two zombies… and being caught. Ife whipped around to grab a machine gun behind her seat, opened the door, and ran out onto the street, myself following. She pulled the trigger, shooting at the thin, hissing, nearly blood-covered female zombie as I snapped the neck of the burly male zombie that leaped headfirst toward me. We rushed to the girl laying limp on the road once the zombies were down. I got to her first.

She was Japanese, and appeared to be in her early twenties. She had thin, black-Framed glasses, and appeared to be wearing a uniform from a private college. Sweat poured from her forehead, dampening her black hair pulled into a ponytail, and her right shoulder was bleeding profusely… from being bitten.

Ife stepped beside me. "Oh shit." She said. _My thoughts exactly_.

Breathing heavily, she said, "If I don't die, you'll have to kill me… right? …Do you remember that?"

"Yeah…unfortunately…" Ife responded.

The girl looked to me. "…You….you're… you're the mummy?"

"…Yes, so I've heard." I responded.

"Ha…so ironic…I never thought, in all my life, that something like ths would happen… then again, I also never thought I'd be bitten by a zombie, so… so much for what I thought was real, right? …… I was going to see you in the museum. Your discovery shocked me so much… I even saved the newspaper from the day you were discovered… and when you first went on exhibit… I never really was a fan until it was discovered that you were real… and now I'm meeting you on the day I die, isn't that funny?"

She held her hand up to me. "…My name is…Kyoko Yuki…"

I shook it. "I am Imhotep. …Ife, we should get her something."

"Right." She responded before leaving to the truck. She took out a blanket, a bottle of water, and a pillow, and put it in the back. She motioned for me to come.

Carefully, I picked up Kyoko. "…Wow, you're so strong…" She said, still trying to regain her breath.

_Poor girl…_

I laid her down in the bed of the truck as Ife wrapped her in the blanket. She quickly left again, coming back with antibiotics.

"Don't bother, it's a waste… I'm going to die, anyway…" Kyoko moaned as Ife began to clean her wound.

_It is true… but, shouldn't we provide her some small comforts before death?_

The sun began to set, and night came upon us as we tried to do what we could for Kyoko.

We told her the story of our mission, to kill off all of the zombies and save as many humans as we could.

She breathed in deep and breathed out rasping. "…Imhotep… I still have those newspapers with articles about your discovery… they're right here, in my sweater pocket…" she reached for the papers protruding from her clothes, and handed them to me. "I know it must seem silly… but your existence gave me hope. Like maybe, this would all turn out well, and people would just become human again one day, like a fairytale… I guess I'll never live to see the day…" she coughed up blood onto her sleeve, and cursed.

Her brown eyes looked to me pleadingly. "Please… before I leave to see my Onii-sama… promise me one thing…. You will… save the human world… won't you? You will bring it back… save us all… won't you?"

It's strange how, before you promise it to someone, doing something seems so simple, so painless, so… easy. But once you commit to it for someone, even if it's a complete stranger, it suddenly becomes monumental, complicated, like a weight on your shoulders… it suddenly becomes all the more real.

"…Yes, I will." I swore to her.

She smiled, breathing out, closing her eyes…

And then, suddenly, she died.

We cremated her a few minutes later, leaving her ashes scattered among the trees.

Sitting in the truck again, I began reading her newspapers. Apparently, when I was found, it was a major international shock. It sparked worldwide controversy, but also morbid fascination. Everyone was wondering what was going to happen next.

I turned the page of the papers, and was struck with worry.

The day I was discovered, the first case of the sickness that started the zombies broke out.

Over time, as my corpse traveled, it progressively got worse…

By the time I was in Florida, 1 in 2.3 people were zombies.

People noticed this, and many blamed the zombie outbreak as a part of my curse.

_Me?...How can this be?...Am I…the cause of this?_

That night, I held Ife tight as she slept. I could not accept what I had heard… _Is it possible? …I don't understand… I never heard about this being a part of the hum-dai curse… never, not once… but, it seems to coincide with me… why? When it was all going so well… why must this be?_

I looked at my sleeping lover, clinging to me, breathing, the remainder of a smirk on her lips. I smiled, thinking of what would become of us, hoping… wildly, desperately hoping… that as she lived with me, that what we're fighting for, that our attempted recovery of the human race was not in vain… and that the very problem we seek to end had not originated from me.

It's true… I do not really need to sleep. I should probably even avoid sleep- it always seems to bring horrifying dreams. But… when I'm under extreme stress or worry, or whenever I'm feeling the slightest bit confused and lost… I end up sleeping anyway.

That night was not any different. I fell asleep…

And dream I did…


	6. The Dream

**Chapter 6: The Dream**

I felt absolutely drained after the death of the stranger, as I slept with Ife in my arms.

However, this was something I was unaware of as I lay atop the desert sand, struggling to gain consciousness, groaning, my blurred vision clearing itself.

My old enemies stood around me in a circle. In front of me was Rick, next to him Evelyn, Jonathan beside her, Alex near him, Ardeth following, my ex-lover Anck-su-namun standing between him and Rick.

They glared down at me, memories flooding over myself- and I imagine them, also.

Rick stepped forward, and reached out his hand to me.

"Welcome to the good side." He said.

…_This….is…..very…..strange…._

Hesitantly, I took his hand, and he pulled me up. The others came to me, desperate expressions on their faces.

"Imhotep…. We must talk about your future as the one who saves the human race." Ardeth stated.

"How did you know that was my intention?"

"We see what you do down there… we're watching. We don't want you to screw up, or kill us all." Alex retorted.

Ardeth began. "There is something you must know. Otherwise, you have no chance of beating the zombies, even though you are inhumanly powerful. …Do you remember what you saw in the newspapers from that girl?"

_Please tell me it's not true… _"Yes, I do, go on."

"Indeed, Imhotep, this zombie plague is connected to you…. But not directly."

_...How…what does that even mean?_

"Once your body was found, the med-jai knew of it. They attempted to stop the Egyptologists, and reporters, but it did not work. However, one of my descendants decided to take the ultimate step to protect the world from your curse… He located the book of the Living in the Remains of Hamunaptra, and he read a curse that releases a disease that turns people into mindless, flesh-eating creatures."

_Of course, only a med-jai…_

"There is also a spell in it to stop the plague; however, it only works when read by the one who released the sickness in the first place. His intention was to let it go on until people believed it was from you, and eventually would return you to your grave… but, it got out of hand quickly. He was eaten before he could stop it, and therefore it goes on now, and perhaps will be forever. …Unless you intervene."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"In order to stop this carnage, you must go to Egypt, find Hamunaptra, locate the Book of the Living, and destroy it piece by piece. That will kill the zombies, and restore peace to the world."

"Alright, that sounds simple enough." I said.

"It won't be." Evelyn responded. "Especially considering that there is a catch…"

My look questioned them.

"It does stop the zombie curse, but… it also stops the other curses caused by it. And we're not sure if that means restoring you to a mortal state or putting an end to….." Jonathan's voice trailed off.

I looked at Ardeth, stared him straight in the eye.

"So you're saying that… if I do this and save the human world… there is a chance that I might die?"

He hesitated, and responded, "…Yes."

The news weighed heavy upon my shoulders.

…_What? No! Why? Why me? Why? I just found love with a girl, and I felt so happy- it cannot end like that!_

"…So….will you do it?" Rick asked me.

I thought… and gave an answer.

"…Yes. I must. These people… I'm beginning to see how they're worth saving. Even if they're intolerably cruel oftentimes, they can be quite compassionate… perhaps there is hope for them yet to turn their fate around, to stop fighting against themselves so foolishly, and to make Earth a paradise… I can see the potential there. And… ever since I met Ife, I've made sure that she lived. In order to live, she needs to be protected from the zombies, and to get to know other humans again, and… I don't know how I would function if I knew that she could not live without fear. She may be strong, but… I must do this for her. And for everyone's sake, so that there is a chance at life…"

They smiled amongst themselves.

"Alright. Then you must go, and save them." Ardeth said.

Anck-su-namun touched my shoulder. I turned to her, not knowing that she watched me highly intently the whole time.

"…You've really changed, Imhotep." She said.

"Yeah… I guess so."

"That Ife… you really love her, don't you?"

I smiled to myself. "Yes… I love her, truly, with all of me."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad you moved on…" she smiled suddenly. "Would you like to know what sex it is?"

"…What?"

Rick nudged her shoulder. "Erm… Anck, he doesn't know yet."

"OH! Oh… I'm sorry! Never mind that, then!" she said.

…_What does she mean by that?_

"Oh, and Imhotep… good morning!" she said before a light overpowered my vision, and they all disappeared….

I awoke in the truck, Ife still in my arms… but now awake, and nude. She smiled slyly. "…Ife…when did you remove your dress?" "While you were asleep… you're a really deep sleeper." She responded, pulling me closer.

Her soft breasts were squeezed against my chest, her heartbeat pulsing against my skin. I kissed her forehead. "My dear… I…I must tell you something…" "Yes?" "It…. It might make you change your mind about our intentions but… I have my mind made up, I must do this." "…What is it?" she asked, looking up at me, concern written in the innocence of her eyes.

…I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I just couldn't tell her what I had discovered in my dream…

"I……..Ife, I need you right now. I can't help myself. I want to make love to you again, right now, even if it is the middle of the night. I just need to get my mind off things… Loosen up a bit, you know?"

"Oh, Imhotep, of course, I understand that completely! Why would you think I'd mind? I'm the one who got naked first, after all!" She laughed a bit, and I tried to join.

I kissed her lips, so sweet, so gentile…

I knew not how much time I had left alive. I wanted to enjoy my time with her, to love her for as long as I could…

She cautiously removed my robes, slipping them off of my shoulders. She reached for my loincloth, gingerly grabbing it and pulling it down…

She leaned back, making me dominant as I kissed her. I slid my hand down her back, supporting the small of it, as my other hand met the car seat, holding myself up as she wrapped her legs around my hips. I looked down at her, eyes gleaming in the moonlight, smirking. I kissed her once more as my erection met the warm, wet opening of my lover. I bit her earlobe, and I could hear her gasp-squeal in reaction…

She was gasping and moaning as I made love to her, passion taking her over and drenching me in her heat. I could feel her hands grasping my back, her skin against mine, her lips on my neck, her femininity on my manhood…

I saw the look of rapture on her face at the moment of climax, just before she kissed me. Her body was pleasure incarnate; her love was just the spell I needed to be under…

I was happy with her.

I loved her more than anything.

I wanted to be with her for the rest of her life.

But… I had no idea how much longer I would live with her.

At that moment, I decided to enjoy all of my time left with her, no matter how long that may be… because this love was what made my world keep turning.

I prayed that I stayed alive, lest her world turn upside down afterword…

I cringed at the thought.


	7. Test

[Author's Note: OMG, machinery is giving me hell for some reason recently!!! It's insane, I swear… But, before you read this, I just want to thank you all- my readers and my fans, giving me reviews and messages and everything… I just want to thank you all. Without you, I might not be able to keep myself going sometimes… Thank you; I love you all!!! ^_^ But now, for chapter 7… prepare yourselves, after the violence, it's about to get a bit more deep!!!]

Chapter 7: Test

It had been 3 weeks since my dream. I had told her about it- all except for the detail that it might lead to my death. We had been searching the state for airplanes that still functioned, to no avail.

Ife stopped the car at a gas station. "I just need a minute." She said, reaching for something in the back seat. "What's that?" I asked her. "Nothing, I just need to use the restroom here..." she got out and I was right behind her. She practically ran into the building, not even checking for zombies. "Umm, Ife, wait, what if there's a zombie in there?" She opened the door to the bathroom. "There's not. Just a minute." She closed the door.

…And I stood in the 7/11 for a moment, looking around…

Sure enough, on the way in we somehow passed by ten zombies unnoticed.

But now they saw me.

The first one, an overweight male, leapt my way. On its way down, I snapped its neck. A female snuck up behind me, but as I tried to attack it, three more pounced on me like lionesses hunting a zebra. Using my powers, I threw the four off me simultaneously: one went through a wall, one went through the glass door and into various drinks in glass bottles, another was thrown through the broken glass door entrance and into a gas pump, and the other went somewhere above the ceiling. I grabbed a broken crowbar from behind me (it belonged to one of their previous flesh meals) and stabbed it through the gut of a sixth zombie that sprinted towards me, but quickly withdrew it to swing it at the head of the seventh. Another one came inches from biting me, but I grabbed him by the back of his shirt with my free hand and threw him across the room. He landed head first. I stabbed the ninth one with the bar up its chin and through its head, and it dropped with the crowbar still lodged there. The last one came to me in a quick limp. I noticed a bit of eucalyptus cream on the cash register desk (I suppose they killed the employees too quick for them to open the jar), so I opened it and flung it at the zombie's nostrils. It immediately began too screech violently and twitch, falling to the ground, writhing in pain like a fish out of water. He inhaled quick and rapidly in fear, ironically leading to a faster demise. He twitched another time before slowly falling motionless, dead, the blood stirred up from his lungs dripping out of his open mouth.

All was silent.

I inhaled, and then exhaled. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I surveyed the damage I had done with them: the tile floor was partially covered in shattered glass and soft drinks. The lights flickered.

I breathed. And I knew that she was still alive, too. I had done what was needed. They would feast on human flesh no longer…

I heard the door open behind me. I looked over at Ife, whom was staring transfixed at what appeared to be a small white stick, not seeming to notice the bloody environment.

"What is that?" I asked.

"…Imhotep…..it's….a pregnancy test." She answered, seemingly in awe over what she was looking at.

"…A…pregnancy test? …. What does it say?"

She looked up at me, and smiled.

"Imhotep, I'm pregnant!"

I stood still as the news washed over me.

"…You're…..pregnant?"

"Yes!"

I was frozen in a look of shock for a while.

The smile spread across my lips slowly.

"…Really?"

"Yes!"

"…I'm going to be…… a father?"

"Yes!"

I must have looked like an excited child. _I always wanted to be a father one day, I really have deep down… and now, the woman I loved is pregnant with our baby…_

I hugged her harder than I ever had before. "That's great! My love, that's wonderful! Oh my gods, wow!"

"Yeah! I can't believe it; I've never been this happy before! In nine months, we'll be a family!"

…And suddenly, it all came flooding back to me.

_Will I still be alive in nine months?_

I kept up a fake smile to make her think nothing was wrong… but mentally, I was in the worst misery I had ever experienced… _Why, in the name of the gods, why did it always have to be me that had to suffer? Why do I have to die?_

Suddenly, like the ancient priest that I was, I silently began to pray as I held the two people who meant most to me.

_Osiris, please…. I don't want to die. Please, I beg you, spare my life… or at least delay my death. I'm going to be a father, great Osiris… I thank you, but… I must meet my child. I can't possibly go without meeting it… I can't do this, I can't…. but I have to, don't I? Osiris…. Please, I must know my child. …..But, if I am never to meet it, promise me that I will succeed in this mission. Please, even though I don't know him or her yet, I love it… if I die before it is born, I must succeed in this mission. I must make sure that I have made this a safe world for my child to grow up in… I must kill the zombies, and let my child and my love live happily and safely together… with me, I would hope, I desire so much, but if I must die for this, then… I will. I will, not for the human race, not for a promise to a dead girl, not for getting on the good side of former enemies, not for anything else but them … my family. I pray to you, oh my god Osiris… let it be…_


End file.
